


Golden

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Osiris kidnaps Sam. Warnings for dubious consent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to mayogate for the beta. There is to be sequel. 1896 words. This is sort of born from a prompt gold audrich gave me months ago and a prompt from prompt in a box.

The first thing she saw when she came around was gold. A lot of gold, it was blinding.

Her eyes hurting a little as they struggled to focus on the wide expanse of the precious metal so soon after forced and abrupt unconsciousness. No Zat gun, just the end of a staff weapon to the back of her head. She didn't have a headache, couldn't feel the familiar crack of dried blood on her skin; but she felt woozy. She couldn't remember what she had been doing before waking up, except that she had been running. The sunlight streaming in from the window behind her was glinting off every wall; and off every link in the chain securing her to it.

Every red gold curl on Osiris's head.

The Goa'uld was smiling at her, dressed in a gold dress that revealed far too much in Sam's opinion. But then, she'd always considered the Goa'uld to be a little slutty. Osiris was playing with a knife, spinning it around on the tip of her index finger, watching Sam slowly come back to her senses.

"Don't you think it's a bit much?" Sam croaked, mouth dry and cracked.

"I like it," Osiris replied, voice low and Sam laughed.

"This isn't a ship."

"No."

"Why am I here?"

"I like you."

"Oh?"

She frowned. She didn't like it when Goa'uld liked her. It usually meant more trouble for her.

She closed her eyes for a moment and didn't see Osiris move closer. She didn't know she was less than a foot away until she felt the blade of the knife against her skin. Sam's eyes popped open, wide; and just in time to see Osiris lean forward and kiss her on the lips.

She couldn't pull away.

She wanted to, but the gold of the chains holding her against the wall didn't allow her any give, she was cold, the golden shackles against her back and around her wrists and ankles chilling her; but Osiris was warm against her front, her breasts. Lips warm against her own, and she kissed back because it would be quicker to stop her that way.

She could rationalise denial very well. And Osiris could kiss very well. She had to wonder how much of that was Sarah Gardner and how much of it was the symbiote - which had only second-hand knowledge of human anatomy.

"You like me?" Sam asked during a reprieve.

"Yes."

"Why am I here?"

"So I can enjoy you."

Sam tensed up, pulling at her chains a little.

"I'm not one of your...slaves!" Sam said, "Not a..."

"Concubine?" Osiris asked with a grin.

"Exactly!"

"I need information too if it makes you feel better," she said; running the tip of the knife lightly down Sam's neck, licking the trickle of blood that followed the blade. Sam hissed, still trying to pull away. Osiris took a step backwards to look at her.

"What information do you want?"

"I have already probed your mind and determined that you do not possess the information I require," she replied. Her voice grating along Sam's nerves.

"Now what? Kill me?"

"Perhaps. I always enjoy that."

She smiled at Sam and pointed the knife at her once more. Sam didn't flinch, and Osiris appeared impressed. Bringing the blade to the black material of Sam's t-shirt, she began to cut. Peeling material away from Sam's body; her bra following and leaving her bare from the waist up.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Stripping you," Osiris said, the answer simple and concise as she cut away Sam's belt.

"Why?" she asked, swallowing hard.

"My host finds you attractive and I concur."

Osiris was laughing and it caused Sam to pull at her golden chains once more.

"This is rape you know," she said, "Are you familiar with the concept of rape?"

"Yes, and my host is repulsed by the idea."

"You should listen to her."

"I will never listen to a human!" her voice boomed around the golden room. "And you will bow to my will!"

"Never going to happen," Sam yelled back.

"Then let me offer you something in return," Osiris tried, smiling, running a finger down Sam's bare chest. She shuddered and could tell it wasn't the reaction Osiris was looking for. She growled, body impacting the wall once more.

"You are trying my patience."

"Then stop touching me," Sam snapped.

Osiris flounced away, leaving Sam alone in the room, still bare from the waist up, her clothes in tatters on the floor and her nipples hardening from the cold.

* * *

Osiris left her alone for an hour; cold and pissed off. Her anger tapered a little after a while, and she started to feel vulnerable instead. She panicked when a Jaffa entered the room, unarmed and walked right up to her. She instinctively went to cover her breasts, hissing when the gold cuffs cut into her already sore wrists. The Jaffa unchained her and she stumbled into him, then skittered away. He threw some clothes toward her and she held them to her chest until he was gone again.

She dressed quickly, pulling the gauzy white dress on over her green BDU trousers. the effect was comical but she was just glad to have something to cover herself up with. It had a high neck but no sleeves, and high slits up either leg. She laughed at it. At least she still had her trousers on.

She collapsed down onto the hard floor, stretching her legs out before curling them up. She had always hated being chained upright, she still had faint scars on her wrists from the last time she had been shackled. Pulling against the restraints was instinct, something she couldn't help. She settled back against the cold wall and closed her eyes, waiting for Osiris to make her move.

* * *

She shot her.

Or, she had someone shoot her. Once. With a Zat gun.

She came too, sitting in an armchair in another gold room.

Her BDU pants were gone, her boots replaced with sandals and she felt sick thinking about who had stripped her of her clothes. She was cold too, without them; but didn't focus on her cold thighs. She focused instead on Osiris, lying on the bed across the room.

"I do not wish to kill you," she said, "I wish to keep you."

"For what?"

"You will come around to my way of thinking," she said, sitting up. "Or I will have you brain-washed."

She stood, and towered over Sam, tilting her head up. She leaned down to kiss her and Sam pulled away, much quicker now that she was unfettered.

"If you want a sex slave, use one of your Jaffa," the Colonel said.

Osiris smiled.

"I do. Often," she said, "but they do not always interest me as you do. As you always have."

"Always."

"Since I woke, I am weaker than I once was, too much time asleep I suppose. The influence of my host is great."

"Is that why I'm still alive? Because of Sarah?"

"Sarah?"

"Your host."

"I do not seek to acknowledge her too much, but it cannot be helped."

She moved away from Sam, waving a hand in the air, dismissing her host as if she had never been; as if she wasn't important even in a conversation that was about her.

"You're not the same Goa'uld you were," Sam said, "you don't have the same power, the same armies, the same alliances."

"Do not test me Tau'ri!" she screamed. "I will kill you in an instant if I wish to. The host is stronger than I am used to, but I remain a God."

Sam smiled at her.

"My people aren't just going to let you keep me forever."

"If I brainwash you, you won't want to leave."

"They'll take me by force, have me de-programmed."

"You are strong. Resourceful. Perhaps you will find a way to return to me before then."

Sam laughed at her, tried to pulled away when Osiris moved to kiss her again.

"I'm not interested."

"I have taken what I wanted before," Osiris said, "including women."

"Then take me!" Sam said, getting to her feet, a little wobbly from being unconscious once too often today. "Take me and get it over with."

She expected the blow, but had underestimated Osiris' personal strength, the back-handed slap throwing her backwards. She fell back over the chair, hitting her head on the wall behind. The last thing she saw before passing out was Osiris smiling down at her.

* * *

Sometimes, rescue was swift and uncomplicated. Her team and SG-3 came in, she left with them.

It always made her suspicious.

Daniel had started bringing spare uniforms with him five years ago, when he got fed up of walking into the gate room in whatever garb the locals had put him in. Sam had gotten great at pulling on clothes while under fire since joining the Air Force, pulling a pair of BDU pants over and under the skirt of the white dress, pulling a shirt over it. It was a modicum better then walking home in just a flimsy dress.

She had to resist the urge to check herself as they made their way back to the gate, the Jaffa showing minimal resistance. She wanted to check her skin, her breasts for marks, wanted to feel between her legs. She didn't feel sore but that didn't mean Osiris hadn't done something while she had been unconscious.

She hated how this wasn't the first time she'd asked Janet to break out a rape kit but was glad she could rely on the woman to be supportive.

Discreet.

She just wished Janet didn't need to be supportive. She didn't want to need the support, or need the discretion.

She did need it though.

She didn't want her team knowing the possibility that she'd been hurt like this, humiliated like this. That it wasn't the first time she'd been unsure about it. She didn't want the General to know either. Or the Air Force.

Not if they didn't have to.

"I don't..." Janet hesitated.

"There's nothing to see Sam."

The first time she'd heard Janet say that, she'd breathed a sigh of relief, but this time she released a huff of annoyance.

"Thanks."

"What were you expecting?" Janet asked, holding onto her arm before she could just jump from the bed and leave. "What do you think Osiris did?"

"I don't know."

She didn't know, but she had horrible images in her head regardless.

"Sam..."

"I'd be surprised it she didn't do something. I just won't know what, will I?"

"Maybe you'll find out."

"I don't think so Janet. Can you imagine it? We capture Osiris and I come into the negotiation to check if she violated me somehow?"

"Are you going to tell the General?"

"No."

Janet nodded.

"Dr Morgan is the new psychologist on staff. She's a civilian. Very good."

"I'll be fine."

"You always say that."

"And I'm always right."

She jumped down to the floor and stretched out, feeling her bandaged wrists, ghosting a hand over her thigh, moving it between the middle of her legs and sliding it away quickly, pulling at the BDU's instead.

"And you're a terrible liar," Janet told her.

Sam smiled and left the infirmary without argument.


End file.
